Captain Tsubasa: El Circo
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Los jugadores de Captain Tsubasa han organizado un evento muy especial el cual no te querrás perder. (Personajes: Schneider, Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakabayashi, Shingo, Ishizaki, Hyuga, Cryufford, Napoleon, Akai, Misugi, Matsuyama, Gino, Gentile, Pierre, Sho, Levin, Marie Schneider)


Era una cálida noche de verano en la ciudad de Zúrich, en Suiza, y un día muy especial no sólo para la ciudad sino para el mundo entero: por fin había llegado el gran día que todos habían estado esperando con ansias, por lo que en esta noche tan única, tanto medios de comunicación como invitados especiales se encontraban más que emocionados, reunidos en este punto en común que no era otra cosa que una gran carpa, de lujo sí pero aun así una gran carpa, en donde tendría lugar el gran evento.

La gente, ataviada con sus mejores vestidos de gala, comenzaba a desfilar descendiendo de los innumerables automóviles de lujo que hacían fila para que sus ocupantes pudieran pisar, aunque sea por algunos minutos, esa prestigiosa alfombra roja para finalmente ingresar al lugar. Estas personas estaban reunidas para asistir a la única función de gala que las autoridades habían organizado, tanta era la atención que había generado este evento que las localidades se habían agotado en cuestión de horas. Ahora, la función estaba por comenzar, el lugar se encontraba completamente lleno y los presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que estaban a punto de ver. De pronto, se escuchó que daban la tercera llamada; las luces del lugar se apagaron dejándolos completamente a obscuras y el murmullo general ceso entonces, a excepción de unos cuantos tosidos que se escuchaban esparcidos entre la multitud.

De pronto, una luz iluminó el centro del escenario y se movió hacia el fondo del lugar, en donde se proyectó sobre unas cortinas negras que separaban el escenario de los camerinos y, de ellas, salió un joven, quien a pesar de notarse algo nervioso, caminó con paso firme, mientras la luz lo enfocaba, hasta el centro del lugar.

Al entrar este joven al escenario, se dejo oír una gran exclamación, todas las mujeres reunidas en el sitio gritaron al mismo tiempo, claramente emocionadas al verle; sin embargo en el lado derecho de la carpa, en una sección destinada para invitados VIP, se encontraba sentado un grupo de chicas que eran particularmente más escandalosas que el resto, ocasionando que la atención se centrara momentáneamente en ellas.

El joven en cuestión era muy apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules, quien vestía un traje de presentador circense, entiéndase por esto, un saco negro completamente cerrado en el frente y con adornos de color plateado en el pecho, el cuello y las mangas eran de color vino con bordados en ellas del mismo color que las del pecho, con una larga cola tipo esmoquin y unas franjas plateadas en los hombros; complementaban el atuendo un pantalón ajustado en color beige, guantes blancos, una bufanda de seda del mismo color que solo se mostraba en el cuello y se ocultaba bajo el saco, su sombrero de copa en color negro y unas botas altas del mismo color.

El muchacho no podía mirar los rostros del público debido al reflector que caía sobre su cabeza y que lo mantenía cegado por la intensa luz, pero sí podía sentir perfectamente bien todas las miradas que estaban sobre él en este momento, sintiéndose de inmediato muy avergonzado por la vestimenta que traía y deseando de todo corazón no cometer algún error; estaba muy nervioso, se sentía ridículo pero sabía también que le había tocado la mejor parte de todo este show, así que intentó pensar positivamente y suspiró tratando de darse el valor necesario para comenzar a hablar.

¡Papacito!.- se oyó de pronto una voz femenina desde las tribunas, en medio del silencio que existía por la expectación del comienzo de la función-. ¡Qué chulo te ves así!.- agregó la misma voz-. Karl Heinz Schneider, ¿quieres ser el papá de mis hijos?

Todos los asistentes trataron de ver quién era la persona que había dicho esto; la chica en cuestión era una hermosa joven de larga y ondulada cabellera rubia de ojos grisáceos quien, además, también era parte del grupo de chicas antes mencionado.

¡Eli!.- le gritó una de sus amigas-. Por dios, ¡compórtate!

¿Y por qué, Nela?.- le respondió la aludida-. Si se ve guapísimo.

Gatita, mejor deja que el pobre de Karl comience a hablar.- agregó otra de sus amigas, una castaña de larga cabellera y ojos color chocolate.

Pues ya qué, Lapinette.- suspiró exageradamente la rubia.

La castaña se encontraba ubicada al lado de la joven que había gritado por lo que la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia abajo para que se sentara y permitiera continuar con la función. La rubia se dejó llevar pero no sin hacer un pequeño mohín de berrinche.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, para Karl Heinz Schneider no fue necesario ver a la persona que había gritado para saber quién era, conocía perfectamente su voz, su rostro y todo sobre ella, por lo que en ese momento se moría de la vergüenza y se preguntó cómo fue que se atrevió su prometida a ponerse a gritar de ese modo, eso de seguro saldría en las noticias de espectáculos del día siguiente, cuando narraran lo acontecido en la función y muy seguramente todos sus conocidos se burlarían de él eternamente por ello; Karl suspiró nuevamente pensando que en ese momento él no podía hacer ya nada así que solo pudo ver en dirección hacia donde él sabía que se encontraba su novia para poner una cara de "ésta me la vas a pagar y muy caro", para después tratar de poner su mejor cara al público; con una expresión de disculpa, el alemán trató de ignorar el suceso y comenzó con la función, luego de respirar profundamente por enésima ocasión.

¡Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros!.- dijo por fin el ojiazul, a través del micrófono de diadema que portaba-. Sean todos bienvenidos a esta única función de la noche de circo que la FIFA ha organizado para la recaudación de fondos a favor de la UNICEF.

Todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir y Schneider se decía una y otra vez para sus adentros que lo dejaran continuar o quizás ya después no podría hacerlo; después de que se terminó la ovación, volvió a tomar aire para continuar.

Esta noche tendremos un programa muy variado que espero sea completamente de su agrado y, sin más preámbulo, como primer acto tendremos a dos grandes futbolistas, digo malabaristas.

El alemán se retiró del escenario y dejó el espacio libre para que los antes mencionados hicieran acto de presencia. De entre las cortinas negras salieron Tsubasa Ohzora y Taro Misaki, ambos vestidos con unos trajecitos muy al estilo Elvis Presley: overoles de manga larga en color blanco, de una sola pieza y con cierre al frente, adornados con muchísimas lentejuelas azules en los hombros, brazos y piernas, y brillantina esparcida por el resto del cuerpo. No faltó quién los ovacionara y muchas chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas pues ellos también tenían a su séquito de admiradoras, las cuales no se hicieron esperar para alabar sus originales diseños. Tsubasa saludaba feliz de la vida hacia las tribunas, mientras que Misaki no se encontraba del todo seguro de su atuendo.

Para comenzar el acto, ambos jugadores hicieron gala de su destreza, haciendo cada uno por su lado malabarismos con unas pelotas de tenis, para luego comenzar a hacer malabares con los pies entre ambos jugadores, pero luego a Ohzora, quien no podía alejar al fútbol ni un segundo de su mente, se le ocurrió tomar un balón de soccer para continuar con su proeza, así pues Misaki aceptó y le siguió el juego.

Taro se sentía a gusto haciendo los malabares con un solo balón pero el problema comenzó cuando a Tsubasa se le ocurrió meter más balones al acto, comenzando a aventarle cada vez más y más balones a su amigo; en cierto punto, Misaki le dijo a Ohzora que parara de arrojarle pelotas pues apenas y podía continuar con los que tenía actualmente pero al capitán japonés pareció no importarme mucho lo que decía su compañero de selección y continuó aventándole tantos balones como pudo, alegando que jamás se tenían demasiados amigos.

Misaki había llegado a su límite y no podía continuar haciendo los malabares con los balones, por lo que en cuestión de unos segundos todos comenzaron a caerle en la cabeza, uno a uno, lo que hizo que el joven se distrajera lo suficiente como para no ver cuando Tsubasa, demasiado emocionado como para controlar su fuerza e ímpetu, le lanzó un balonazo muy fuerte a su amigo, el cual fue a golpear directamente a Taro en su ojo izquierdo. De inmediato Misaki abandonó el escenario, dirigiéndose rumbo a los vestidores con una mano sobre su rostro, seguido de un Ohzora muy desconcertado pues según él aun no acaban con su presentación.

El Káiser, al ver que la Golden Combi se retiraba del escenario sin previo aviso, dedujo que tendría que salir para finalizar esta presentación y anunciar la siguiente, por lo que cuando paso a su lado, logró escuchar cómo Misaki le reclamaba a su amigo mientras el otro se justificaba diciendo que no había sido su culpa.

Interesante la presentación del Dúo Dorado de Japón.- comentó sarcástico el presentador enarcando una ceja y mostrándose un poco más relajado, pues se decía que nada podría ser peor que lo que acababa de ver-. En fin, prosigamos con la función, a continuación tendremos un acto de magia a cargo del SGGK, Genzo Wakabayashi.- esta vez el alemán sonreía de oreja a oreja pues no podía esperar a que llegara este momento del show y con un gran giro de su brazo extendido mostró el lugar por donde entraría su amigo y rival.

Del mismo sitio por donde habían desaparecido Tsubasa y Misaki, apareció el dios protector del Japón, quien iba vestido de manera muy elegante con un frac negro, camisa blanca, chaleco, faja, corbata de moño y sombrero de copa, todo en color negro, llevando además un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo del saco.

Genzo caminó de manera un tanto torpe y rígida hasta llegar al centro del escenario, pero con la mirada firme y determinada; en su interior se decía una y otra vez que cómo había sido posible que él hubiese aceptado participar en algo así, luego se dijo que era por una buena obra por lo que suspiró resignado. Wakabayashi intentaba concentrarse en el acto que a continuación haría cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz gritar desde el mismo sitio en donde se encontraba la novia de Schneider.

¡Sabroso!.- exclamó una voz femenina, que correspondía a la castaña que se encontraba al lado de la rubia-. ¡Yo sí me como todo eso!

Genzo no pudo evitar sonrojarse con tremendo piropo y es que al igual que su amigo y rival, sabía de antemano quién le estaba diciendo esas cosas en un idioma muy diferente al que se hablaba en esa ciudad; sin lugar a dudas el portero había reconocido la voz de su novia, una prestigiosa doctora de Múnich.

O sea, Lily.- le protestó Elieth, a su mejor amiga-. ¿Tú sí puedes gritarle cosas a Genzo y yo no puedo decirle nada a Karl?

Perdón.- sonrió la morena, fingiendo arrepentimiento-. No lo puede evitar, ¡es que está buenísimo!

Lo mismo digo de Karl.- rio la rubia.

¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?.- las regañó, Nela, una inglesa de cabello negro y ojos azules-. ¿No se pueden comportar?

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, lo que provocó la estruendosa risa de una chica más joven que ellas, quien tenía una cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

¿Marie, tú también?.- preguntó Nela.

Perdón.- respondió la aludida, algo avergonzada-. Es que Eli y Lily con sus… ¿cómo dicen que se llaman? ¿Piropos? La verdad me causan mucha risa.

Después de que las chicas por fin se quedaron calladas, por lo menos mientras terminaba la presentación de Wakabayashi, éste nuevamente se concentró antes de iniciar con su acto. De manera muy seria y teatral, Genzo empezó mostrando su sombrero de copa, el cual parecía a simple vista estar vacío, lo enseñó en un semicírculo enfrente de él para que todos pudiera apreciarlo;, después de eso, lo colocó de manera horizontal y pasó su mano sobre éste en una especie de invocación, tras lo cual metió la mano en el sombrero pero, al sacarla, no había nada en ella.

Genzo trató de mostrarse tranquilo y sonreír con confianza pero sabía que el truco no le había salido bien; nuevamente repitió los últimos pasos de su truco, metió la mano en el sombrero y…. nada, de nuevo no salía nada de él. Wakabayashi repasaba en su mente los pasos que debía hacer para que el conejo por fin pudiera salir del sombrero pero no le estaban resultando bien y comenzaba a desesperarse, repitió los mismo pasos unas cuantas veces más hasta que, cansado e irritado, se dijo que ésta sería la última vez antes de aventar el sombrero al suelo, pisotearlo y salir gruñendo del escenario.

Nuevamente con el ceño fruncido pasó su mano encima del sombrero en una especie de invocación, metió la mano y esta vez sintió algo en el interior, pero parecía estar atorado; el público notó cómo el portero peleaba con lo que sea que hubiera en el interior del sombrero, se veía un forcejeo desde ambas partes, pero Genzo estaba decidido a vencer por lo que jaló su brazo hacia el exterior con mucha fuerza, sacando del interior del sombrero un elefante que acto seguido cayó sobre él.

¡Oh no, ya se volvió a lesionar!.- comentó Lily, llevándose una mano a la frente.

A su lado, Elieth reía a carcajadas junto con las otras chicas. Por su parte, Karl apareció corriendo para ayudar a Wakabayashi a salir de debajo del elefante.

No se preocupen, damas y caballeros.- comentó Karl, en cuanto reapareció el portero-. El elefante se encuentra bien.- se equivocó por los nervios-. Digo, el portero se encuentra bien.- corrigió, ante la mirada fulminante de su amigo.- Bueno, espero que se estén divirtiendo….- continuó Karl, ignorando la mirada del portero.

Preferiría divertirme contigo pero en otro lado, ¡chiquito!.- gritó nuevamente Elieth.

Karl se puso todo rojo, pues eso sí lo había entendido a la perfección, a lo que Marie de nuevo no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, divertida con los piropos mexicanos y la turbación que presentaban su hermano y amigos.

Les pedimos atentamente a las hermosas damas que se encuentran en la sección derecha de este escenario que por favor conserven la… ehm, ¿la cordura?.- comentó Schneider, después de que pudo recuperarse, y dijo esto último mientras lanzaba una mirada a su incontrolable novia.

¿Ya ves?.- Nela, avergonzada, regañó a Eli-. Ya nos están pidiendo orden, y sobre todo te están diciendo que te calmes.

Nah, no lo haré.- la rubia se encogió de hombros-. Si para eso pagué por estos boletos.

Gatita, tú no los pagaste.- le contradijo Lily-. Se los dieron a tu papá el señor embajador de Francia, así que estrictamente hablando entramos gratis.

Tecnicismos, Lapinette.- le respondió Eli.

A su vez Marie, quien también había entendido que el mensaje iba dirigido a su cuñada, prefirió alentarla en vez de tranquilizarla.

Tú sigue, cuñadita.- le dijo entre risas-. Que aquí nos estamos divirtiendo de lo lindo, ¿por qué le vamos a hacer caso a mi hermano?

No te preocupes Marie.- respondió la francesa, con una gran sonrisa de maldad-. Ya verás que ellas también van a gritar, nada más espera a que salgan sus chicos.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario, Karl intentaba tranquilizarse para continuar con el show.

Ahm, ¿qué es lo que sigue?.- susurró el alemán para sí, aunque se escuchó por el micrófono-. Ah sí, damas y caballeros continuemos con el siguiente número, por favor; esta vez, llegando desde la bella Italia tenemos a un japonés que es experto en hacer espectáculos, digo showcitos, digo, ya no sé ni lo que digo, mejor démosle una gran bienvenida a Aoi Shingo.

En ese instante, de entre las cortinas negras del fondo del escenario, salió Aoi Shingo, quien iba vestido con un atuendo tipo arlequín, el pantalón dividido en dos partes la pierna izquierda en color negro y la derecha con patrón de cuadricula de rombos en colores blanco y negro; su camisola, la cual terminaba en picos como si estuviera desgarrada, era igual que el pantalón pero con los patrones invertidos es decir el brazo izquierdo era ahora el que contenía el patrón de rombos y el derecho era negro, su atuendo lo completaban una pechera o babero que igual que la camisola terminaba en pico pero en color blanco y negro, lisos y divididos a partes iguales, el sombrero dividido en dos picos, al igual que la pechera, era bicolor, y por último su rostro estaba pintado de blanco en su totalidad pero llevaba un enorme rombo rojo en uno de sus ojos.

Aoi se sentía muy excitado y saltaba por todo el lugar, riéndose a carcajadas, alzaba sus manos hacia todos lados saludando a un público invisible para él pero que sabía que ahí se encontraba. Se notaba a leguas que se encontraba muy emocionado de realizar su acto y que no podía esperar ni un segundo más para hacerlo, por lo que comenzó primero haciendo algunas piruetas en el suelo, como lo solía hacer en aquella fuente en Italia cuando haciendo malabares se ganaba algo de dinero para comer.

Después de algunos minutos, uno de los reflectores iluminó un área que hasta el momento se había estado manteniendo a obscuras y en donde se encontraba ahora un trampolín enorme; después de algunas piruetas más en el suelo, Shingo terminó lanzándose al aparato con una de esas volteretas que le encantaba hacer para caer sobre éste y así comenzar a darse impulso y saltar cada vez más alto dando más giros y volteretas en el aire. Tras bambalinas, sus compañeros de selección y el resto del elenco observaban con detenimiento el acto del japonés. Tsubasa quien era uno de los más animados con tanta voltereta, comentó de pronto:

¿Por qué no nos tocó ese acto Misaki?.- preguntó a su compañero, quien se encontraba a su lado-. Hubiera sido un excelente acto si lo hiciéramos con balones, ¿no crees?

¡Mejor cállate, Tsubasa!.- le respondió Taro a Ohzora, gruñéndole por las ocurrencias de su capitán mientras se colocaba una bolsa de hielo en el ojo morado.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, la rutina de Aoi continuaba pero de pronto algo salió mal, quizás se confió demasiado, quizás le calculó mal, la cuestión fue que Shingo cayó muy cerca de uno de los resortes de la cama elástica, lo que hizo que él perdiera el impulso que llevaba y que en el siguiente brinco que dio fuera a dar directamente con el rostro de lleno en el suelo. Después de algunos segundos, el japonés se levantó lloriqueando con la cara completamente roja, no se sabía bien si era que la pintura del rostro se había corrido o era que ya se había roto la nariz y la sangre escurría de ésta.

Karl se apresuró a ingresar al escenario para comprobar la integridad del número 20 de Japón, le tendió un pañuelo para que controlara la hemorragia nasal y cuando vio que se encontraba en condiciones medianamente decentes, lo ayudó a levantarse para que éste se retirara lloriqueando con rumbo a los vestidores. Una vez que estuvo solo en el escenario, el rubio prosiguió.

¡Uy! Eso debió doler.- le comentó el Káiser al público con un gesto de rechazo en su rostro-. ¿Qué les parece si mejor continuamos con un poco de diversión más segura? Denle un fuerte aplauso a los payasos.

¿Qué puede salir mal con los payasos?.- se dijo Schneider, mientras se dirigía tras bambalinas, al tiempo que de ellas salía un trío muy peculiar.

El trío estaba conformado por Ryo Ishizaki, por Hanji Urabe y por Herman Kaltz quien se preguntaba la razón de por qué le había tocado su participación con estos dos bufones japoneses a los cuales ni conocía. Tanto Ishizaki como Urabe estaban encantados con los aplausos que recibían, se sentían grandes estrellas del espectáculo por lo que no dudaron en actuar de ese modo; por su parte Kaltz solo los observaba a prudente distancia. Ishizaki fue el primero en comenzar con la actuación.

Dime Urabe.- preguntó el cara de mono, como primer chiste de su rutina-. ¿Sabes cuál es la comida mexicana favorita de Wakabayashi?

No, no lo sé.- respondió Urabe un tanto desconcertado-. ¿Cuál es?

Pues el Waka-mole.- Ishizaki soltó una risa ridícula por su propio chiste.

Kaltz sólo se le quedó mirando con pena ajena, si ésa era su rutina estaban fritos.

La comida mexicana favorita de Wakabayashi no es el guacamole idiotas, es Lily.- se escuchó gritar a una de las chicas de la sección derecha del escenario; a lo que Genzo, tras bambalinas enrojeció al instante.

¡Débora!.- exclamó la mencionada.

La rutina continuó entonces y parecía ir correctamente entre las payasadas que realizaban sobre todo Ishizaki y Urabe, quienes en algunas ocasiones hasta hacían reír al público y la tensión en los vestidores se había bajado un poco gracias a esto. Al parecer todo indicaba que por fin un acto iba a resultar como debía ser, sin embargo, todos habían cantado victoria demasiado pronto pues de la nada Ishizaki saco otro de sus chistes improvisados, pero esta vez se pasó de la raya con lo idiota y de mal gusto que era por lo que comenzó a calentar la situación.

¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?.- reclamó Urabe.

Yo digo lo que quiero.- le respondió Ishizaki.- Tú no me mandas.

Mejor ya cállense los dos.- interrumpió Kaltz la discusión-. Ninguno de ustedes es gracioso.

¡Pues tú tampoco!.- le respondieron al unísono los japoneses.

Los tres protagonistas comenzaron a atacarse de manera cada vez más violenta y las cosas amenazaban con salirse de control, hasta que por fin sucedió lo inevitable, siendo Kaltz el primero en perder la paciencia.

Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas.- exclamó Kaltz exasperado lanzando el primer golpe.

Los otros dos, quienes también ya se habían calentado de ánimos, no dudaron en lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, intentando regresarle el golpe al alemán, quien se movía más rápido que los otros.

No sean montoneros.- se escuchó la voz de otra de las chicas de la sección derecha, una exuberante pelirroja de ojos azules, que se notaba claramente molesta-. ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño par de abusivos!

¡Babs!.- exclamó Nela.

¡Eso es Babs, defiende a tu macho!.- exclamó Lily, muy divertida.

Sí Babs, no dejes que te magullen tus carnes.- agregó Elieth.

Ahora verán par de tarados, voy a ir a darles su merecido.- gritó Bárbara, sumamente enojada-. ¡Dejen a mi Kaltz en paz!

¡Uuuuuuy!.- gritaron al unísono tanto Lily como Eli y Marie.- ¡Tu Kaltz!.- a lo que Bárbara reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sonrojándose por completo y sentándose de inmediato para esconderse en su lugar.

Mientras la exuberante novia de Herman Kaltz no se acababa las burlas por parte de sus amigas, el alemán, a quien ninguno atinó a darle golpe alguno, decidió mandar a los otros dos al carajo y salir de inmediato del escenario mientras Ishizaki y Urabe se revolcaban en éste en medio de una lluvia de golpes. Karl, por su parte, suspiró apesadumbrado, esa noche estaba resultando ser mucho más desastrosa de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría haber imaginado, tuvo que pedir ayuda a varios de sus compañeros para separar a los dos japoneses y sacarlos del escenario.

Ehm.- dijo Schneider, una vez que regresó solo al escenario-. ¡Qué buen espectáculo estamos teniendo esta noche! ¿No creen?.- comentó con ironía-. Muy emocionante sin lugar a dudas, nuestro siguiente acto es un poco diferente y tiene que ver con la fiereza de las bestias que lo integran.

Un grupo de féminas en el lado izquierdo del escenario soltaron un estruendoso grito de emoción, se notaba que el Tigre traía a su séquito de admiradoras.

Las luces se centraron en las ya conocidas cortinas por donde los artistas hacían acto de presencia pero nadie salió.

Ehm.- carraspeó Karl al ver que nadie salía-. Démosle otro fuerte aplauso a Kojiro Hyuga.- el nombre del japonés lo enfatizó para que éste lo escuchara y saliera.

Las mujeres volvieron a gritar y de nuevo nada, el alemán repitió una tercera vez la presentación, seguida de nuevos gritos y nada, el rubio tuvo entonces que acercarse al telón para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué ese imbécil no está listo aún?.- gruñó el Káiser, y al asomarse a los camerinos pudo ver que Hyuga ya se encontraba listo y parado a solo unos centímetros de la salida.

¿Se puede saber por qué no sales?.- le inquirió con una mirada molesta.

¡No pienso salir vestido así!.- fue lo que respondió el Tigre, enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

¡Pues tienes que hacerlo!.- le refutó el ojiazul con mirada glacial-. ¿Acaso tú crees que a todos nosotros nos agradaron los atuendos que nos tocaron?

A mí, sí.- comentó Tsubasa al fondo del lugar.

Por respuesta tanto Hyuga como Schneider lo fulminaron con la mirada.

¡Tienes que salir, te guste o no!.- le dijo tajante el rubio.

¡No!.- respondió retadoramente el moreno-. Y haz lo que quieras, no me interesa.

Ok.- sonrió con malicia el capitán alemán-. ¡Cómo gustes!

Karl Heinz Schneider entonces hizo una señal a un auxiliar que se encontraba muy cerca de él tras bambalinas, el joven asintió y unos segundos después, y de la nada, salió un enorme tigre blanco de Bengala que se le abalanzó directamente a Kojiro por lo que a éste no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo rumbo al escenario. Schneider sonrió con malévola satisfacción y tranquilamente se encaminó tras de Hyuga, al llegar al escenario comentó alegre.

Perdón, damas y caballeros.- no podía contener la sonrisa que su rostro reflejaba-. Como les decía, demos la bienvenida a las bestias.- y se fue, carcajeándose del lugar.

Los reflectores iluminaron entonces a Hyuga parado en el centro del lugar, con una cara de total vergüenza pues su atuendo consistía en un overol de cuerpo entero con estampado de _animal print_ de piel de tigre, sus pies calzaban un tipo de pantuflas en forma de enormes garras, sus manos tenían guantes con estampado en forma de garras y sobre la cabeza llevaba puesto un gran gorro que asemejaba la cabeza del tigre, de entre sus fauces salía el rostro del japonés. Es decir el tigre se encontraba vestido de pies a cabeza precisamente de eso, un tigre naranja con rayas negras con todo y cola incluida.

Las chicas de la sección derecha no se hicieron esperar y soltaron estruendosas risas de burlas al verlo, que resonaban por todo el lugar.

¡Ay no inventes!.- rio, con ganas, Lily.

Esto hay que documentarlo para que no se olvide.- respondió Elieth tomando cuantas fotos pudo.

Luego lo podrías publicar en Instagram.- sugirió Marie, con malicia.

Buena por esa, cuñis.- rio la francesa.

Hyuga quería matar a todo aquél que se estuviera burlando pero sabía que en este instante no le sería posible, por lo que maldijo su suerte y juró darle una patiza a Schneider en cuanto esta tontería terminara.

Ésta me la vas a pagar.- gruñó.

Por su parte, el tigre de Bengala, en vez de atacarlo había adoptado una posición de desinterés total al lado de los banquillos y las bases con aros en su parte superior que se hallaban en el sitio para el espectáculo, y ahora se entretenía mordisqueando un pedazo de cable o plástico que había encontrado por ahí. El delantero japonés se dispuso a hacer su presentación para salir de esa vergüenza de una buena vez, se dirigió a donde el tigre se encontraba y trato de buscar el látigo que le ayudaría para domar al animal, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que mordisqueaba el felino era precisamente eso, su látigo.

¡Maldita sea!.- exclamó exasperado.

Tomó el látigo por un de sus extremos y comenzó a jalarlo, sin embargo, el tigre no daba su garra a torcer por lo que a Kojiro le estaba costando trabajo recuperarlo, por muy fuerte que pretendiera ser; siguió con la misma actividad hasta que el tigre le gruñó fastidiado, soltando el látigo momentáneamente y ocasionando que Hyuga saliera despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza con que jalaba, haciendo que se diera tremendo sentón.

Hyuga maldijo para sus adentros por todo esto, parándose enseguida del suelo y tomando el látigo para darle la primera instrucción al felino; intentaba que el animal se levantara de su sitio, se subiera a un banquillo y luego saltara por uno de los aros de manera obediente, como se veía que lo hacían tantos domadores de tigres en los espectáculos de Las Vegas, pero el gatote no pensaba del mismo modo que el delantero japonés, pues por más que Hyuga daba órdenes, azotaba el látigo en el suelo, le gritaba e incluso en alguna ocasión intentó patearlo para que se levantara del suelo, el tigre sólo alcanzo a gruñirle en un par de ocasiones como diciéndole "no molestes", era tanta la frustración de Hyuga quien comenzaba a sudar en serio por el traje que traía puesto, que comenzó a insultar al tigre y a golpear el suelo muy cerca de él por no obedecerlo, situación que comenzó a irritar al animal, pero el número 9 de Japón no quería darse por vencido y tenía que demostrar su superioridad por lo que continuó fastidiando al animal, según él hasta que le hiciera caso, aunque al final lo que consiguió fue que terminara sacándolo de sus casillas pues el tigre, en la última ocasión en que el látigo se acercó a él, gruñó enojado, levantándose por fin de su sitio.

Hyuga creyó que al fin le haría caso pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que en vez de dirigirse al banquillo, el felino se fue directamente hacia él, persiguiéndolo por todo el escenario y queriendo destazarlo ahí mismo; el moreno corría por todo el sitio tratando de burlar a su pariente y recibiendo arañazos con apenas las puntas afiladas del tigre, en una ocasión éste casi lo toma con sus garras haciéndole girones su atuendo gatuno y sólo dejándole pequeñas partes de tela en diferentes partes del cuerpo y un taparrabos cubriendo sus partes nobles, eso sí, con la cabeza de tigre intacta en su cabeza.

Los adiestradores y auxiliares del espectáculo se apresuraron a sujetar al tigre, tratando de calmarlo cuanto antes para poder sacarlo del escenario; una vez que el animal fue retirado ante la mirada furiosa de Kojiro Hyuga arañado y semidesnudo, éste salió detrás de ellos.

El emperador alemán ingresó nuevamente al escenario, esta vez venía mucho más relajado, se notaba que la situación le había divertido de lo lindo por lo que lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y las emociones no terminan.- comentó, entre risa y risa-. Esta noche está repleta de situaciones realmente sorprendentes.- el rubio no podía aguantarse la risotada-. En fin, que como dicen "el espectáculo debe continuar", así que demos paso al siguiente jugador que esta noche nos sorprenderá con una faceta nueva que desconocíamos sobre él, un fuerte aplauso para Brian Cruyffort.- Karl extendió la mano en dirección al telón y se retiró riendo a carcajadas aún.

Proveniente de tras bambalinas, apareció Brian con un atuendo muy peculiar, usaba un pantalón de licra no muy ajustado pero sí lo suficiente ceñido para verse muy atractivo, en un patrón de tela difícil de describir pero con colores plateados, morados y negros, llevaba guantes con los dedos descubiertos, largos hasta antes de los codos del mismo color y patrón que el que tenía el pantalón; además, se encontraba descalzo y pintado sobre su rostro tenía una especie de máscara que le cubría sólo la parte de las cejas y ojos.

¡Oh, vaya!.- exclamó Lara Del Valle, quien era hermana de Lily además de ser la esposa de Brian Cruyffort-. ¿Por qué no me mostró ese atuendo en la casa?

¡Dice Lara que te espera en su cama!.- le gritó Lily a su cuñado.

¡Lily!.- gritó Lara, ofuscada.

¿Qué?.- preguntó la hermana menor con inocencia-. Si sólo dije lo que estabas pensando.

A lo que las otras chicas asintieron dándole la razón a la castaña, la pelinegra ya no pudo objetar pues aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo sabía bien que eso era cierto.

Brian comenzó su presentación en ese momento con movimientos sencillos de estiramientos para luego intentar levantar su pierna derecha hacia atrás hasta que ésta llegó por encima de su cabeza.

¡Achís! Eso era algo que no conocía de Brian.- comentó Elieth sorprendida, pues era gran amiga del holandés-. ¡Mira qué flexible es!

Pues no creo que lo sea tanto.- comentó Lara-. Y eso me preocupa un poco.

Ya me imagino el sexo que han de tener.- le dijo, divertida Elieth a Lara-. Tú intentando esposarlo a la cama y él contorsionándose para escapar.- a lo cual la pelinegra se puso roja de la vergüenza, mientras las otras reían.

¿Contorsionista?.- rezongó Lara intentando cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué acaso no tenían más ideas para hacer?

Quizás no.- Elieth se encogió de hombros-. Quizás lo que sucedió fue que alguien superior es quien decide todo lo que sucede aquí y no fue muy creativo que digamos, ¡qué sé yo!

Brian terminaba de hacer otro de sus flexibles movimientos sorprendiendo a los presentes por lo que se arriesgó a hacer algo un poco más osado pues se dijo que si todo había salido bien hasta el momento no había razón para no arriesgarse y ahí estuvo el problema, no supo en qué momento detenerse y evitar lo que a continuación paso.

El primer paso que dio fue apoyar sus manos sobre el suelo para con un impulso levantar todo su cuerpo sobre ellas; el público lo ovacionó una vez más y él continuó moviendo poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando su cuerpo como si fuese una especie de arco, con las piernas sobre su cabeza, pero tanto su espalda como sus brazos no resistieron la fuerza que se requería para esa hazaña por lo que él terminó sucumbiendo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y quejándose al instante de un terrible dolor de espalda. Lara, al mirar lo sucedido, suspiró.

Eso le va a doler durante un buen tiempo.- comentó, suspirando y negando con la cabeza-. Ya decía yo que era una pésima idea.

Karl se acercó al holandés para ayudarlo a levantarse, no sin cierta dificultad por parte del último, y luego de ayudarlo a llegar al telón para que desapareciera tras él, Schneider regresó de nuevo al centro del escenario, suspirando por quien sabe cuanta ocasión en la noche antes de hablar.

Por fin estamos a la mitad de nuestra gran función.- exclamó con sarcasmo-. Todo ha sido tan interesante que esperamos que las emociones y sorpresas no se acaben.- "Aunque yo sí esperaría que terminaran ya", pensó-. Bien, pasemos al siguiente número de esta magnífica velada, dejemos el escenario a dos grandes artistas del campo o por lo menos así les dicen en su país porque en el resto del mundo no sabemos bien ni quiénes son, un aplauso para... ehm para.. para ellos.- completó, antes de salir del lugar.

De atrás del telón aparecieron dos japoneses, quienes iban montados en un monociclo cada uno y vestidos con el atuendo típico de un mimo, es decir, pantalón negro con tirantes del mismo color, camisa a rayas blanca y negra, guantes blancos y sombrero negro. Los dos iban con la cabeza gacha ocultando a propósito su blanco rostro con el sombrero que cada uno llevaba puesto, por lo que no se identificaba quienes podrían ser los jugadores, hasta que llegaron al centro del escenario y en un movimiento conjunto ambos alzaron la cara y levantaron el sombrero para saludar al público, quien no esperó para ovacionar a los futbolistas pues reconocieron al instante tanto a Hikaru Matsuyama como a Jun Misugi en los mimos.

El acto comenzó con una simple representación de pantomima sobre los monociclos, la cual se desenvolvía bien hasta que Misugi chocó contra Matsuyama, haciendo que ambos perdieran el control de los vehículos, andando sin control por unos cuantos metros más para terminar uno estrellándose contra un muro de contención y el otro contra un poste, cayendo ambos al mismo tiempo al suelo. Los dos japoneses se levantaron como resortes del suelo para no querer arruinar su función y decidieron continuar con una rutina a ras del suelo.

Jun comenzó entonces a realizar una rutina que se suponía ya habían ensayado con anterioridad; sin embargo, Hikaru no entendía que era lo que Misugi hacia y mucho menos lo que intentaba decirle por lo que no podía seguirle el juego, quedándose parado con mucha confusión en el rostro.

El defensor japonés repitió el inicio de la rutina unas diez veces antes de que comenzara a desesperarse de que Matsuyama no entendiera algo tan simple y sencillo, repetía la rutina una y otra vez, intentando que su compañero comprendiera y continuara con la siguiente parte pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, una mirada de confusión de parte de su compañero de selección, hasta que el Príncipe de Cristal, desesperado, rompió el silencio de los mimos para reclamarle a su pareja.

¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas lo que sigue?.- demandó Misugi frustrado.

Pues es que no lo estás haciendo bien.- le reclamó a su vez, el Águila del Norte-. ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda?

Lo que sucede es que eres demasiado despistado como para entender lo que sea que éste pasando a tu alrededor.- atacó a su vez Jun-. Se te podrían estar insinuando en este momento y tú ni cuenta te darías.

Pues por lo menos yo no soy pésimo en lo que hago.- contraatacó Hikaru, al sentirse ofendido por el comentario de su compañero-. Mira que hasta para ser médico eres pésimo, el otro día me diste una pastilla para desparasitar en vez de una para el dolor de estómago.

Eso no es verdad.- se defendió el médico.

Sí lo es.- volvió a atacar Hikaru-. Si no pregúntale a cualquiera de la selección, ellos vieron lo que me diste.

La discusión se podría haber vuelto eterna de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Karl, quien salió corriendo al escenario para interrumpirlos.

Demos un fuerte aplauso a… uhm, ¿cómo es que se llaman ustedes dos?.- les preguntó el emperador, a lo que ellos le lanzaron una mirada furiosa.- Bueno a ellos.- continuó ignorándolos-. Y despidámoslos que ya se van.- haciendo el ademán de empujar con la mano el aire.

Jun Misugi y Hikaru Matsuyama salieron del escenario gruñéndose entre sí y una vez que desaparecieron, Schneider se puso una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra mano se cubría el rostro en un gesto de frustración, negando a su vez con la cabeza para luego continuar con las presentaciones.

Bien, damas y caballeros.- el tono de voz del alemán ya sonaba más cansado que otra cosa-. Sigamos con el espectáculo, en esta ocasión tendremos un impresionante acto con cuchillos, recibamos a Louis Napoleón y a Tomeya Akai.

Al escenario llegaron Louis Napoleón quien parecía más un pirata del Caribe que un lanzador de cuchillos, pues usaba un pantalón ligeramente abombado en color obscuro el cual se le ceñía en las botas marrón, que tenían bordes anchos en sus extremos superiores, llevaba también una especie de pañoleta enroscada en su cintura, cuyos bordes caían sobre su cadera; la parte superior de su atuendo lo componía una camisa holgada, de color blanco, de brazos amplios y puños ceñidos, con una gran abertura en el pecho y dos brazaletes de piel sobre las muñecas.

Por su parte, Tomeya Akai vestía más bien como Robin Hood o como un arquero medieval, llevaba botas altas en color marrón obscuro con solapas en el borde supeior, su pantalón era más recto y no tenía nada de particular, sólo que era de color negro, en la parte superior portaba una camisa de manga larga en color gris claro y sobre ésta llevaba una túnica sin mangas y con capucha incluída que le cubría hasta medio muslo, llevando además un cinturón marrón claro y delgado para apretar la túnica y muñequeras del mismo color que el cinturón.

Louis Napoleón esperó a que la gente le aclamara y sonrió con arrogancia, mientras Akai se encontraba un poco más avergonzado y deseaba ya comenzar con su presentación; una vez que el público quedó en silencio, ambos jugadores se dirigieron a un extremo del escenario y el reflector iluminó a su vez la otra parte del mismo, en donde aparecían dos grandes dianas con la característica rotulación de círculos de colores, cada hombre se acomodó en línea recta frente a cada una de las dianas y sacó cinco cuchillos para comenzar a lanzarlos, intercalándose entre sí en el turno de lanzar.

Mientras Tomeya atinó a sus cinco tiros, logrando que sólo uno de sus cuchillos se saliera del círculo central, Napoleón no atinó en ninguna ocasión al centro de su diana, todos habían quedado por muy cerca en el segundo círculo, haciendo que la ovación se dirigiera hacia Akai y ocasionando el enojo de Napoleón, pues él no aceptaría una derrota y humillación semejante por parte del japonés, así que se dirigió a donde se encontraban las dianas y tomó una que se encontraba detrás de ellas, un blanco mucho más grande, que las usadas con anterioridad, y pintado con círculos elípticos, luego volvió a donde se encontraba observándolo Akai, quien lo observaba muy confundido, y lo tomó de un brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el otro extremo del escenario.

¡Oye espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- le preguntó Akai temeroso.

¿Eres tan tonto como para no adivinarlo?.- le respondió Louis, molesto mientras lo jalaba hacia la diana y comenzaba a amarrarlo a ella-. Te demostraré que soy el mejor.

Espera.- Akai temía por lo que iba a hacer su compañero de espectáculo-. ¡Esto no lo acordamos en ningún momento!

No, y tampoco acordamos que tú te robarías el acto.- le rezongó el francés-. Así que ya cállate.

Akai estaba más que aterrado pues como bien sabía, Napoleón era pésimo perdedor y también pésimo lanzando los cuchillos por lo que sentía que muy seguramente no saldría con vida de ahí.

Por lo menos dime una cosa.- pidió Tomeya, suplicante, a Louis-. ¿Alguna vez has intentado hacer este truco?

No.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no crees?

Luego Louis Napoleón hizo girar fuertemente la rueda para luego dirigirse al otro extremo del escenario y sacar de quién sabe dónde diez cuchillos más y posicionarse, listo para lanzarlos; Akai vio pasar toda su vida en cuestión de segundos antes de que el francés comenzara a lanzar los cuchillos uno a uno, sin detenerse, hasta que se quedó sin nada. La rueda siguió girando ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, Karl se había quedado en shock al presenciar la escena, ahora sí que Napoleón se había sobrepasado con esto y sólo esperaba que por lo menos Akai estuviera aún con vida.

Los segundos parecieron una eternidad hasta que por fin la diana dejó de girar y los presentes pudieron observar con gran alivio que los cuchillos se habían clavado muy pero muy lejos del japonés, casi en el borde del círculo, a lo que el francés maldijo, dirigiéndose a la diana y retirando los cuchillos para decir que lo volvería a intentar, pero esta vez llegó Schneider y le arrebató los cuchillos de las manos.

¡Suficiente!.- le interrumpió el capitán alemán, con voz firme y autoritaria.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- le recriminó Napoleón-. Tú no me vas a decir cuándo debo terminar.

¡Por supuesto que lo haré!.- el Káiser lo fulminó con la mirada-. No permitiré que vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

Napoleón lo retó con la mirada y al final bufó de frustración, retirándose del lugar.

Como sea.- comentó, intentando no mostrar su molestia-. Bola de cobardes.

El Káiser desató entonces a Tomeya y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie pues le temblaban las piernas de la impresión.

Creo que necesito ir al baño.- comentó una vez que recuperó la voz, a lo que el rubio puso cara de asco.

Una vez que algunos japoneses ayudaron a su compatriota a retirarse del lugar, Karl intentó continuar, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por culpa del espectáculo y con cada acto que pasaba era más y más difícil seguir como si nada ocurriera.

Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor.- Schneider hacía nuevamente uso de su sarcasmo para ocultar su frustración.- A continuación, venidos desde el norte de la bella Italia, tenemos a dos grandes jugadores del calcio, recibamos al Perfect Keeper y al Prodigio del Catenaccio, quienes nos deleitarán con un acto de acrobacia aérea.

El reflector nuevamente iluminaba el telón negro esperando a que los artistas hicieran acto de presencia, de pronto aparecieron Salvatore Gentile y Gino Hernández, quienes caminaban con paso firme, usando una bata que les cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Al llegar al centro del escenario, saludaron al público con un gesto de mano, después prosiguieron a empolvarse bien las manos para un buen soporte a la hora de estar en el trapecio y, una vez que estuvieron listos, se miraron y suspiraron al unísono, ya no había forma de perder más tiempo por lo que debían quitarse las batas, una vez más soltaron un gran suspiro al tiempo que las dejaban caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto sus atuendos.

De entre la multitud se escuchó un gran grito de emoción por parte de las seguidoras de los jóvenes pues ambos iban vestidos de la misma manera, es decir, en la parte posterior de su cuerpo traían puesto un mallón de licra muy, pero muy ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual era de color blanco con adornos en dorado y rojo, emulando las calzas romanas, y que subían desde los tobillos hasta la cadera, sobre la cintura también llevaban bordado adornos en rojo y dorado, haciendo una especie de cinturón en el mismo; el pantalón en cuestión les cubría desde la punta de los pies hasta la cintura, dejando muy marcado su grandioso atributo italiano.

El resto de su atuendo consistía en unas finas correas plateadas sobre el pecho, que les llegaban desde los hombros hasta sus abdominales, y que hacían referencia a las armaduras de los guerreros de antaño; además, en las muñecas traían puestos brazaletes de piel, muy gruesos pues les llegaban a medio brazo y, para completar su vestimenta, dos brazaletes más, éstos en los antebrazos de color blanco con adornos dorados y rojos, muy similares a los de las piernas.

¡Oh, Mon Dieu!.- exclamó Erika Shanks, hermana mayor de Elieth y pareja de Gino Hernández, quien estaba más que encantada con el atuendo de su novio-. Luego me tendrá que modelar ese atuendo mucho más de cerca.

¡Gino, dice Erika que con mucho gusto y placer te arranca ahorita mismo ese atuendo!.- le gritó Elieth a su cuñado.

¡Peque!.- exclamó Erika toda sonrojada.

Gino, quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo que la francesa le había gritado, se puso igual de colorado que su novia. Por su parte Salvatore, quien se sentía igual de avergonzado que su compañero pero que no quería demostrarlo, prefirió comenzar a gruñir, quejándose con el portero de todo lo que se le ocurrió.

No sé cómo carajos, no te sientes molesto por usar esta cosa, nos vemos tan….- gruñó, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo-. Tan mal.- terminó su frase pero no precisamente con lo que había pensado en decir.

¡Oye, que yo no lo escogí!.- se defendió el Perfect Keeper-. ¿Tú crees que a mí sí me gusta? Esto no deja nada a la imaginación.- agregó, poniéndose aún más sonrojado.

Con mayor razón debiste apoyarme cuando te dije que no saliéramos así a esta ridiculez.- continuó quejándose el delantero italiano.

¿Y se puede saber cómo íbamos a impedirlo?.- contraatacó Hernández-. Ya viste que hasta a Hyuga lo hicieron salir vestido como tigre.

Con estos atuendos vamos a parecer pareja.- le dijo el jugador de la Juventus al del Inter-. Sólo faltaría que agregaran de último minuto al acto a tu amigo el japonés para terminar haciendo un trío.- añadió, sarcástico.

¿Quieres por favor dejar de quejarte?.- Le pidió Gino pero con un tono más autoritario-. No creas que yo estoy muy cómodo con esto pero entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Salvatore ya no pudo refutar a la petición del portero del Inter por lo que sólo giró su cabeza hacia otra dirección, como si buscara algo o a alguien.

Es hora.- le comentó el rubio a su compañero, lanzándole una mirada decidida.

Pues ya qué.- respondió el castaño.

Los dos jóvenes entonces se separaron para dirigirse a extremos opuestos del escenario, deteniéndose justo a los pies de dos grandes pilares que eran la base del trapecio aéreo, luego comenzaron a subir hasta llegar a dos plataformas ubicadas en lo más alto de los pilares, ante la mirada atenta de los espectadores, y una vez que estuvieron en su posición, tanto Gino como Gentile se miraron una última vez antes de hacerse una señal de asentimiento para iniciar.

Gino fue el primero en lanzarse al aire, balanceándose un par de veces para darse el impulso necesario para después dar una voltereta en el aire y saltar al otro trapecio que se le aproximaba.

¡Eso es, mi vida!.- saltó Erika, gritando eufórica al ver que su novio había conseguido hacer la hazaña-. ¡Así se hace amore mio!

El público ovacionó al portero y Salvatore repitió de igual manera la hazaña con acierto, para beneplácito de la concurrencia, ambos italianos estuvieron haciendo unas cuantas volteretas y saltos más, en turnos, para luego lanzarse los dos al mismo tiempo e intercambiar los trapecios en medio del aire, ellos continuaron haciendo algunas acrobacias más pero venía la parte final del acto, en donde Gentile debía recibir a Hernández con las manos mientras se encontraba de cabeza, sujeto al trampolín con las piernas.

El portero le lanzó una mirada al delantero para que éste le confirmara que se encontraba listo para la siguiente parte pues la sincronización debía ser perfecta para que no hubiera problemas; sin embargo, Gentile se distrajo mirando a una linda pelirroja que vislumbro entre el público por lo que no le prestó la menor atención a Gino, quien sólo atinó a gritarle que se preparara antes de lanzarse al aire nuevamente.

Salvatore tardó un poco en reaccionar por lo que la sincronización de ambos jugadores ya no fue posible, haciendo dudar al delantero sobre si saldría bien o no el acto; Hernández vio la duda de Gentile cuando ya era demasiado tarde pues ambos se encontraban ya en el aire y a mitad de la maniobra, por lo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿O sí?.- pensó Gino en el último segundo, decidiéndose a abortar el acto.

Salvatore, por su parte no había pensado lo mismo que él, ni mucho menos estaba informado de la decisión que el rubio había tomado, por lo que prosiguió con el acto según los planes previos; una vez que el trapecio de Gino llegó a la zona en donde debía de soltarse para impulsarse con un salto y ser atrapado por su compañero, aquél no lo hizo, firme a su decisión de cancelar la maniobra, o bueno, no lo hizo a medias, pues si soltó su brazo izquierdo para darse el impulso necesario para regresar, dejando el derecho como único soporte; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo Gentile llegaba al mismo sitio y sin saber lo que pensaba el otro, tomó el brazo libre del portero para sujetarlo.

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Gino sorprendido.

¿Cómo que qué hago?.- le rezongó Gentile, al ver que el portero no se había soltado del trapecio-. ¿No se supone que te debía sostener?

Pues sí.- le respondió el ojiazul-. Pero vi que al final dudabas.

Eso no es verdad.- se defendió el castaño-. ¡Ya suéltate de una buena vez que nos estamos viendo ridículos en esta posición!

No puedo.- respondió Gino algo preocupado-. Estoy en una muy mala posición, sino me sujetas bien, voy a caer.

¡Que te sueltes de una buena vez!.- gruñó el castaño, ignorando la duda de su compañero y jalando hacia sí al rubio, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En ese momento se escuchó un leve crujido en el hombro izquierdo del portero y éste dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor, soltándose de inmediato del trapecio y quedando colgado sólo con su brazo derecho.

¡Ni se te ocurra soltarme!.- le gritó Gino a Salvatore.

¿Crees que no te puedo sostener?.- le reclamó el delantero.

A Hernández no le dio tiempo ni de responder al último cuestionamiento de Gentile ya que éste no lo pudo soportar más y se le resbaló de la mano, tirándolo directamente sobre la malla de seguridad que se encontraba bajo ellos, amortiguando la caída; sin embargo, a ésta la habían tensado tanto que el portero rebotó apenas la llegó a tocar, saliendo despedido por los aires algunos metros más allá, rebotando un par de ocasiones y aterrizando vertiginosamente sobre el suelo, llevándose un gran porrazo.

¡Ups!.- exclamo Gentile, aún desde el trapecio y con un gesto de preocupación, al ver como su capitán de selección se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Ok, tenemos otro portero lesionado.- suspiró Erika, muy preocupada.

¡Válgame dios!.- exclamó Eli, con una mano sobre la boca-. Esto ya parece competencia de lesiones, o una mala historia de comedia.

En cuanto vio el desastre ocurrido, Schneider corrió en auxilio del guardameta para verificar que por lo menos se encontrara aún con vida, cosa que por fortuna así fue. Karl deseaba con todo su ser que esto ya finalizara. ¿Cómo era posible que los directivos no hubieran cancelado aún el evento? A este paso ya no se celebraría el próximo campeonato del mundo debido a que todos sus jugadores estrellas estarían muertos o lesionados.

Una vez que Salvatore bajó de las alturas y tanto él como Gino se retiraron del lugar, el alemán procedió a continuar, un tanto más esperanzado pues según a su criterio ya solo faltaban algunos heridos más.

Ok.- suspiró el Káiser-. Casi concluimos con esta maravillosa velada que seguramente todos recordaremos por décadas. Sin más, denle la bienvenida al próximo modelo de shampoo contra la caspa, digo al capitán de la selección francesa.

Las luces de la carpa se apagaron por completo para crear dramatismo; de pronto, tres reflectores se encendieron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron lentamente rumbo al telón negro a la espera de que saliera el siguiente artista.

Bueno, es mi turno, los impactaré a todos con mi presencia.- comentó Pierre, montado en su corcel, justo antes de entrar al escenario.

Entonces ingresó al escenario un hermoso caballo árabe blanco, el cual llevaba vendada cada una de sus patas con cintas en color azul, sobre su lomo y bajo la montura llevaba un manto de color azul marino con flequillos en dorado y en una esquina de éste, con hilos de igual color que los bordes, traía un monograma con las letras ESD; tanto la crin como la cola del caballo estaban trenzadas con listones azules y dorados, y su correa y montura eran de color negro; sobre el hermoso corcel iba montado un digno y elegante caballero rubio, vestido en conjunto con el animal, pantalones de montar en tono azul marino, botas de color negro y la chaqueta también era en azul marino pero con detalles en dorado en puños, bordes inferiores y hombros, completando el atuendo un sombrero de solapa ancha en color negro.

Pierre, orgulloso de su apariencia física, salió con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que la audiencia femenina comenzara a gritar de la emoción al verle, quería escuchar las ovaciones, sentir los flashes y que se le lanzaran flores a su paso. Pasaron algunos segundos y nada, esperó otros instantes más y nada, y fue cuando por fin, desconcertado, abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía.

Justo en el momento en que Pierre había hecho acto de presencia en el escenario, otra figura más también apareció, aunque ésta llegó a la sección de los invitados VIP, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del Top Model masculino más cotizado a nivel internacional en la actualidad, Sasha Medvid, y con quien Pierre tenía una pequeña rivalidad por el amor de una chica llamada Rika O'Hara a quien según el delantero, le había arrebatado de mala manera, aunque según palabras de la misma joven, esto sólo ocurrió en los sueños del futbolista.

Muchos de los presentes se encontraban cuchicheando pues el modelo tenía la enorme fama de ser sumamente atractivo en persona y que eclipsaba el lugar a donde asistía, situación que varios de los presentes tenían que dar como cierta, era demasiado atractivo como para no verle por lo que los asistentes se encontraban distraídos mirando cómo el modelo tomaba su asiento, llevando tomada de la mano a la misma Rika. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Pierre no pudo ocultar su enojo, ése era su momento de gloria y esa era su chica, ¡debían admirarlo a él y no a Medvid!

¡Soy yo el centro de atención!.- gruñó el francés-. ¡No ese tipo!

Por enojo azotó las espuelas sobre el caballo, lo que hizo que éste relinchara, logrando que por fin la gente se girara a mirarlo.

Eso está mucho mejor.- sonrió, con satisfacción.

Pierre comenzó su rutina dando algunas vueltas al escenario para que todos le admiraran, le lanzaran gritos de emoción y tomaran algunas fotos de él, después de eso, comenzó a galopar un poco más de prisa para empezar con sus acrobacias. Al inicio realizó algunos movimientos básicos y fue elevando el nivel de sus hazañas cada vez más, haciendo piruetas sobre la montura para tratar de emocionar al público y que éste quedara maravillado con él.

Pero en cada movimiento que hacía, el francés no era particularmente muy amigable con el corcel, a cada momento le enterraba las espuelas para que relinchara, saltara o hiciera algo que el caballo no deseaba hacer por lo que el hermoso animal comenzaba a desesperarse y reparaba cada vez más en cada acto, pues le dolía e irritaban las espuelas, situación que generaba que Pierre le atizara más o azotara con su látigo sobre la manta bajo la montura para hacerlo obedecer.

Como era de esperarse, el fiel corcel terminó cansándose de esta situación y empezó a saltar molesto, una y otra vez, en un afán de librarse de su jinete; fue quizás a la tercera o cuarta ocasión en la que el animal intentó aventar a Pierre que por fin lo consiguió pues el capitán francés no pudo sostenerse más de la montura y salió disparado algunos metros hacia arriba, situación que aprovechó el caballo para calcular el momento justo en que cayera el futbolista para darle con todas sus fuerzas un gran golpe con sus patas traseras, haciendo que Pierre saliera de la carpa disparado sin rumbo fijo.

En la sección derecha de la carpa no se dejó esperar la estruendosa carcajada de las chicas que se encontraban ahí, incluso se le vio al serio y reservado Sasha sonreír con ganas.

De haber sabido que esto sería tan entretenido, hubiera llegado antes.- comentó el modelo, riéndose con ganas.

Y ni sabes de todo lo que te has perdido.- le comentó Elieth.

Lo bueno es que lo tenemos filmado.- agregó Lily.

Después de algunos segundos, en los que al parecer nuestro encantador maestro de ceremonias había empleado para contener su risa, éste por fin hizo acto de presencia en el centro del escenario para continuar.

Bueno.- comenzó a decir-. Creo que la selección Francesa a partir del día de mañana estará haciendo pruebas para encontrar a un nuevo capitán, quien esté interesado favor de acudir a sus instalaciones y quien de casualidad llegue a encontrar el cadáver del anterior capitán, favor de reportarlo en el mismo sitio. A continuación y como nuestra penúltima actuación tendremos un acto de equilibrio, a cargo del Ace Killer, démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Sho Shunko apareció entonces en el escenario vestido con un atuendo de pantalón negro con un dragón dorado ascendiendo desde su tobillo derecho hasta casi llegar a su cadera, su camisa también era negra y tenía adornos dorados en puños y hombros, con botones del mismo color. Al salir al escenario el chino saludó de manera rápida y superficial al público del área izquierda para luego dirigirse a la sección derecha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto una playera blanca, la cual tenía un mensaje en su parte frontal, que decía: "Te amo Nela McGregor".

La aludida se sonrojó de inmediato y se escuchó un sonoro "¡Uuuy!" por parte de las jóvenes que la acompañaban.

Así o más directo.- se burló Bárbara.

¡Cállate!.- respondió Nela, muy apenada.

Shunko no había podido ver la expresión de su novia pero no le hacía falta hacerlo para saber la reacción que había tenido, la conocía demasiado bien como para poder asegurar que le había apenado el mensaje, luego sonrió con ganas para después darse la media vuelta, mostrando su espalda al público en donde la misma playera traía otro mensaje que decía: "Food estuvo delicioso".

¡Se llama Duke!.- esta vez sí que se escuchó la voz de Nela.- ¡Y más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada!

Sho sabía de antemano que más tarde Nela le reclamaría por ambos mensajes pero se dijo que bien valió la pena, entonces se quitó la playera blanca, dejando su torso desnudo, dándole fan service a su novia de paso, para luego irse divertidísimo a realizar su función.

Su primer acto fue algo sencillo: equilibrar platos mientras los giraba en unos palos de diferentes tamaños, situación que le salió a la perfección, siendo ovacionado por esto, luego se fue a una especie de plataforma, que estaba levantada algunos centímetros del suelo y en donde había postes, sillas y otras cosas de diferentes alturas, en donde Sho comenzó a realizar movimientos de equilibrio como sostenerse sobre una mano, mientras subía en situaciones más y más complicadas; para la siguiente parte de su acto, Sho se subió a la cuerda floja, la cual estaba tensada a unos 2 metros de altura más o menos, y comenzó a caminar sobre ella de una manera muy fácil y segura de sí mismo, llevando como único auxiliar una lanza metálica que es lo que les da el equilibrio necesario para dicha acción.

Sin embargo, la mente de Sho le jugó una mala jugada al perder la concentración al imaginarse nuevamente la cara de ofuscación que habría puesto su novia, sobre todo por el mensaje que hablaba de Duke, el gato del que ambos eran dueños, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los extremos de la lanza se le atoró con una de las sillas que se encontraban apiladas en la plataforma, haciendo que ésta funcionara como una palanca y, sin previo aviso para el chino, éste salió despedido por los aires, yendo a aterrizar de un sentón a escasos centímetros del área de las jóvenes.

¿Alguna de ustedes sabe acupuntura?.- les preguntó Sho a las chicas, intentando levantarse del suelo para después dejarse caer de nuevo.

Lástima que te comiste a Duke, el sí sabía acupuntura.- le respondió Nela sarcástica, ante las risas de las demás.

Schneider salió entonces para ayudar a su compañero de equipo a levantarse y llevarlo a los camerinos; cuando regresó, ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Por fin hemos llegado a nuestro número final de la noche.- exclamó Karl, con una gran sonrisa-. En verdad que gracias por aguantar hasta este punto, yo me hubiera ido desde hace mucho; sin más preámbulos, demos la bienvenida al Caballero de la Noche Blanca.

Stefan Levin salió entonces al escenario, llevando un atuendo que era una combinación entre un traje gótico y uno de guerrero: llevaba puesto un pantalón recto en color negro con desgarres en su muslo izquierdo y una correa con hebilla y remaches en el otro muslo, bajo sus rodillas también traía desgarrado el pantalón del lado derecho, colgaban desde su cintura, hasta la atura de su cadera, algunas cadenas y cintas con hebillas que le atravesaban el muslo casi a la altura de su entrepierna; portaba botas negras y pesadas de suelas muy gruesas, y en la parte superior traía puesta una gabardina, también en color negro, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura en el frente y por la parte de atrás caía hasta sus pantorrillas; dicha gabardina llevaba muchos apliques metálicos en cuello y hombros, de los cuales salían dos largas cintas con hebillas que cruzaban su pecho y bajo ellas habían tres cintas más, iguales a las anteriores, y sobre los puños de la gabardina lucían más cintas del mismo estilo; en el rostro, Levin llevaba una especie de máscara o delineado en color negro sobre los ojos que le resaltaban la palidez de su rostro.

¡Muñecote!.- gritó Débora a todo pulmón-. ¡Te quiero para mi aparador!

Stefan intentó hacer caso omiso de los gritos de su pareja, pues ella tenía el peculiar talento de siempre cohibirlo, por lo que decidió concentrarse en su actuación y ya después recibiría en privado todas las frases que su chica siempre solía decirle.

Como primera parte de su actuación Levin tomo un bastón forrado en cuero, el cual tenía en sus dos extremos unas enormes bolas de tela de algodón, que estaban empapadas en algún tipo de líquido inflamable, para después sacar un encendedor de su gabardina y con éste prender ambas partes de la lanza, y una vez que ésta estuvo encendida, el sueco comenzó a realizar primero algunos giros circulares con ella para después hacer piruetas como si se tratase de un bastón de animadora, al cabo de algunos minutos de realizar varias hazañas, apagó esta lanza y recibió los aplausos por parte del público, suspirando de alivio pues al parecer no había perecido en el intento, pero aún faltaba la segunda parte antes de cantar victoria.

Entonces, para esta segunda parte de su acto, tomó una cadena que en uno de sus extremos tenía una bola idéntica a la de la lanza, con el mismo material y líquido inflamable, la cual encendió también para hacer trucos con ella, comenzando a realizar las mismas acrobacias que con la lanza, aunque luego se concentró más en realizar círculos de fuego que se veían espectaculares.

Levin intentaba no quemarse en el proceso, por lo que quiso alargar un poco más la cadena para que el círculo fuera más amplio, pero estas cosas resultaban ser un tanto más pesadas de lo que había imaginado, quizás por el combustible que había absorbido la tela, además de que su altura no ayudaba mucho pues no era precisamente de los más altos jugadores, por lo que una de las bolas rozó el suelo del escenario, incendiando parte de las telas que adornaban el piso y ocasionando que de inmediato una pared de fuego comenzara a alzarse sobre éste, ocasionando que el público saltara de sus asientos al instante.

¡Cuidado, amor!.- gritó Débora, preocupada.

Al ver el incendio que se había generado y que Levin aún no había notado lo ocurrido, Karl corrió, gritándole al sueco para que se apartara, llevando un extinguidor en la mano y sofocando rápidamente el siniestro, mientras el sueco se encontraba inocentemente parado junto a él.

A ver Stefan Levin, ¡dame esas cosas y el encendedor!.- le dijo Schneider, quitándole al aludido lo que aún tenía en las manos-. Y aléjate de una buena vez de aquí.- le ordenó su capitán en la Bundesliga.

Como digas, capitán.- respondió Stafan, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo tranquilamente del lugar.

Karl observo a su compañero retirarse antes de dirigirse nuevamente a un azorado público.

Bueno, damas y caballeros, espero que les haya gustado mucho la función que el día de hoy les ha traído la FIFA, no olviden hacer donaciones extras a la salida, recuerden que es por una buena causa. Si desean fotos con los jugadores, éstos estarán esperándolos en el área contigua, excepto lesionados, pirómanos y muertos, pero recuerden que estas fotos tienen un costo extra.

Karl Heinz Schneider y el resto de los jugadores que seguían con vida suspiraron aliviados porque esta noche de gala por fin había terminado. Sin lugar a dudas, el próximo año dudarían mucho en volver a aceptar cualquier idea que proviniera de la directiva de la FIFA, sin importar si se trataba o no de una buena acción.

**Notas:**

Karl Heinz Schneider, Tsubasa Ohzora, Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi, Aoi Shingo, Ryo Ishizaki, Hanji Urabe, Hermann Kaltz, Kojiro Hyuga, Brian Cryuffort, Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuyama, Louis Napoleón, Tomeya Akai, Gino Hernández, Salvatore Gentile, Elle Sid Pierre, Sho Shunko, Stefan Levin y Marie Schneider son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi para su historia Captain Tsubasa.

Lily Del Valle, Lara Del Valle, Débora Cortés y Rika O'Hara son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks, Erika Shanks, Nela McGregor, Bárbara Schmitd y Sasha Medvid son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Ningún animal, perdón digo jugador fue dañado en la realización de esta historia.

Aclaro para que no haya tomatazos, ni malentendidos, que el chiste es satirizar a todos los personajes, no se enojen porque los traté de tal o cual modo.

Esta idea se me ocurrió allá por junio del 2007 y había quedado estancada en el cajón de las ideas desde entonces, pero fue hasta hace un par de días que revisando mis archivos la reencontré, atacándome de risa con lo que llevaba escrito por lo que me decidí a terminarla y he aquí el resultado, espero sea de su agrado y se diviertan tanto como yo cuando la hice.


End file.
